The Sword of Darkness and Winter
by FleeingReality
Summary: Naruto's life has always been covered in darkness and his death shrouded in ice. Imprisoned for having a dark power, he is set free to rejoin the Soul Society and fight Aizen. They did not know how much he was going to change all three worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Xxxxxx

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Soutaicho of the 13 court guards walked to the Muken, the lowest of the underground prison where only the most wicked of criminals faced by Soul Society. Accompanying him were all the captains, vice-captains, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kuchiki Rukia.

They stopped in front of a cell, which was made of concrete, sealed by thousands of spiked chains. As if the spiked chains, the dark atmosphere, and concrete door were not sinister enough, a feeling of death radiated from the door, as if it would kill anybody that touched it.

"U-uh, why are we here?" asked Ichigo, the former ryoka, had been wondering why he had been asked to join the high officers of the Gotei 13 into a creepy dark cave.

The Soutaicho kept walking for a long time without answering. It was only a few others that knew the existence of the prisoners they were going to visit, so it would be acceptable to let them know. Besides the shinigami representive had been very useful to them during Aizen's betrayal.

"Many centuries ago" he began. "There was a shinigami that was incredibly powerful. So powerful in fact that he could almost match my power." Many eyes widened at this admission, everybody knew that Yamamoto was the strongest shinigami to ever exist, and for someone to come close to his power meant that they were to be feared.

"He was loud, insane, and stupid. However he could also be quiet, tactical, and deadly. In fact, he was the best assassin to ever serve Soul Society."

Soi Fon's heart stopped beating for a second. She prided herself on being an assassin of the Gotei 13, but in her opinion the best was Yoruichi-Sama, after all she had being on several missions with her and she had seen her skill. For the Soutaicho to say someone was better was almost sacrilegious to Soi Fon.

"What's this guy's name?" asked Zaraki Kenpachi, an insane grin covering his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Unohana's, Shunsui, and Ukitake's eyes widened. They all knew Uzumaki Naruto; he was their friends before he was condemned to prison.

Yamamoto raised his right hand, palm facing the cell. The palm began to glow and so did the chains. They kept glowing more and more, the general's reiatsu poured out of him, making all those behind him short of breath. A glow came from the old general's throat.

"GrrrrrraAWW"

_KLINS!_

The chains broke to pieces and fell to the ground, like metal raindrops.

The door opened and everyone looked inside.

In the middle of the cell, kneeling with his head bowed was a man. Blonde hair flowed from his head to the ground; he had natural tanned skin, and a slim yet muscular build. The man raised his head and showed everyone his handsome face. A square jaw, cheeks marked by solid black whisker-like marks on both cheeks, and looked to be twenty years of age. The man's most noticeable feature however was his eyes. They were as blue as the morning sky with slit pupils like a cat.

The man looked at the shinigamis in front of him with a blank face before his eyes stopped at Yamamoto. Then a smirked adorned his face, squinting his eyes, and making his face resemble a fox.

"Ara, you haven't changed at all…Old man." Said Naruto Uzumaki

Xxxxxxx

_Three Hours Later_

Naruto stood in front of the Soutaicho, all the captains surrounding him with their vice-captains on their right side respectively. They were on the captains meeting room.

"Uzumaki Naruto, as one of the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society your help is needed in these desperate times. With three captains turned traitor, the Gotei 13 asks you to take the mantel of one of the captains. If you do so, your sentence will be erased and you will free. We will even ignore _that _power you possess so long as you don't use in the Soul Society. Are we in agreement?" Said Yamamoto.

"Sure, sure. Two things, however, one is I want my zanpakutou back, I've missed her. Two, I need a haircut, badly." Replied Naruto.

"Very well, Uzumaki Naruto, welcome back to the Gotei 13 and I hope you lead the 5th Division squad to its lost glory. Meeting Adjourned! All of you may leave except for Uzumaki-taicho." Said the old general.

The captains and vice-captains left the room all whispering of the new captain and the division assigned to him.

After everyone had left Naruto and Yamamoto were left in silence of minutes before Naruto broke the silence.

"So, where is my vice-captain? I didn't see her at the meeting." Said the blonde shinigami.

"Hinamori Momo-fukutaicho is catatonic at the moment; Aizen's betrayal affected her greatly. I suspect that she was in love with him and will have difficulty accepting him as a traitor, so I should warn you that you may have some difficulty with her." Informed the elder man.

Naruto had a thoughtful face for a moment. "Wouldn't it be easier if I just assigned a new vice-captain to work for me?"

"Yes, I think the same; however, Unohana-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho have hopes of seeing her recovered and back on active duty. I think that helping her would get the trust of those two as well as most of the vice-captains."

Naruto sighed but nodded, he got the message. He was an ex-convict in the eyes of most of the captains and vice-captains. Helping one of them might put him in their good list.

"Right then I'll be leaving to get my haircut. Oh, by the way who is holding my zanpakutou?" Naruto questioned.

"The twelve division, they hold all zanpakutous of Soul Society's criminal. Kurotsuchi-taicho knows he will have to return yours." Answered Yamamoto.

Naruto nodded, turned and left. The Soutaicho's eyes followed him until he closed the door. As soon as the door closed, Yamamoto closed his eyes and sighed.

_I hope I did not make a mistake with you Naruto, but if you unleash that power in Soul Society I will erase you existence from this after-life._

Xxxxxx

Unohana Retsu and Hitsugaya Toshirou stood outside of Hinamori's room discussing her health.

"I'm afraid that she is still unresponsive, Hitsugaya-taicho. All her wounds are healed but her mind has shut down." Unohana said.

"Hn." Hitsugaya grunted.

They stood in silence looking at the comatose shinigami, until a voice broke them out of their reverie.

"Ara, so this is my vice-captain!"

They whirled around to see a Naruto standing behind them. His hair was cut shorter reaching the nape of his neck, the bangs covered his forehead, and he had a zanpakutou on his left side of the waist. The zanpakutou was a nodachi, his hilt and guard was black as well as his sheath.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Hitsugaya.

"Well, I'm checking up on my vice-captain, she looks pretty bad." Naruto pursed his lips, and then looked at Unohana. "Ne, Retsu-Chan can I be alone with my vice-captain, maybe I can jog her out of her funk."

"As her captain it is your right to do so Naruto-taicho, however, I do hope that you address me formally from now on, ok?" Unohana smiled. Naruto did not know why he felt as if the devil had licked his spine; it was a nice smile. He smiled back his lips twitching nervously.

Unohana nodded and left with a protesting looking Hitsugaya. Naruto sighed in relief; he had forgotten just how tarrying Unohana really was.

Naruto opened the door and entered. He was going to do everything in his power to help his new vice-captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**Xxxxxx**

**Hello and thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked the first chapter. Now, two things. First is that this chapter is just revealing Naruto's past and something important about his zanpakutou. Second, I am put a poll so that everyone could vote for Naruto's future lady; the choices are two humans, two shinigami, and two arrancars.**

**That is all, on with the story.**

**Xxxxxx**

Naruto Uzumaki's first thought as he entered the medical room was that his vice-captain was incredibly cute. The second thought was that his vice-captain was dead.

Her eyes were lifeless, as if someone had gotten hold of her soul and ripped it out without mercy. In fact, those eyes seemed very familiar to him.

_Mine used to be just like that._

Naruto spoke softly. "Hey, I'm Naruto. I'm supposed to be your new captain." Hinamori did not respond, her eyes did not move. "So, I checked your file and I liked what I saw so why don't you get out of your coma so we could get to work?"

Silence

"Right, let's try something else. Why don't you tell me what happened to you?"

Silence

"Okay, tell me about your life?"

Silence

Naruto stared at the catatonic brown-haired girl. The only time he remembered feeling like how she looked was after Sasuke had left. What had Sakura done to make him respond? Well he had loved her, so just seeing her had gotten a response, but she had also promise to be next to him when they met Sasuke again to bring him back to the village together.

_I can't promise that, I don't know Aizen like I did Sasuke, and even if I did, I failed to save Sasuke. The kind of person Hinamori is, is a dependent person, just like Haku; She wants to serve and be acknowledged by the person. If Zabuza had betrayed Haku, she would have been in the same state as Hinamori._

When he was alive, Naruto had always been good at reading people. After so many years of being hated, he was forced to learn which people actually wanted to be closed to him, and which only wanted to harm him. This ability had increased when he had become an assassin for Soul Society. He had to learn how to manipulate his targets to make an efficient kill.

So Naruto knew exactly the kind of person Hinamori was, and to get her out of the coma he was going to manipulate her feelings enough to respond.

"Sigh, Hinamori-fukutaicho, the truth is that I joined the Soul Society to kill Aizen." For the first time Hinamori reacted. Her body jerked and her eyes flickered to him. She started shaking her head and mumbling, 'Aizen-taicho, Aizen-taicho…'

Naruto gripped Hinamori's shoulders and pressed her against the bed. He stared deeply into her eyes and continued.

He said, "You don't understand Hinamori, I have to kill him because that's what he wants!" Naruto made his eyes wider and continue to look deeply into her eyes, making himself the picture of sincerity as Hinamori looked at him disbelievingly.

"It's true Hinamori, you just don't understand Aizen the way I do. He is such a powerful being that he left Soul Society to search for people just as strong as him. He feels alone because he is so powerful, that's why he left."

Hinamori spoke in a raspy voice. "But that doesn't mean he has to die, I can be strong I can show him that I'm strong. Shiro-Chan is strong. Soutaicho-sama is strong! He didn't have to leave!"

Naruto felt sick by what he was doing, but he had finally gotten her to respond so he continued. "But he did Hinamori, he did. Now it's up to us to show him how strong Soul Society is and the only way to do that is to kill!"

Hinamori screamed. "Why do we have to kill him, why can't we just capture him and bring him back!"

Because he'll take that as a sign of weakness. I know how Aizen thinks, and for him true strength is when you are able to kill someone, no matter how you feel about it. If we don't kill him he'll never respect us. He'll never respect you!"

Hinamori sobbed. "I don't want to kill him, I love him!" Tears poured out of her eyes, she got into a fetus position pressing her hands into her eyes.

Naruto gathered her into his arms and hugged her, placing her head into his shoulders. Her body jerked with tears but he held her tightly.

After minutes passed, she finally stopped crying enough to ask him: "W-who are you?"

Naruto sighed; apparently she had only started paying attention when he started talking about Aizen. "I am captain of the fifth division Uzumaki Naruto."

"So you are Uzumaki-taicho?"

"Hai, please serve me well, Hinamori-fukutaicho, so we can show Aizen our full strength."

Hinamori nodded hesitantly. "H-hai, but how will I know I can trust you, Uzumaki-taicho?"

Naruto stopped and thought about it. The only way to get her to trust him would be to tell her about his past, but did he want to? Did he want to open up to this stranger?

_It is necessary, but before I do…_

Naruto spoke. "Well, how about this. You tell me your life story and I'll tell you mine. This way we'll know everything about each other. Do you agree?"

Hinamori nodded

"How about you start?"

Hinamori looked hesitant for a moment before she started.

"Well, I don't remember my human life, but when I was a kid in Soul Society I lived with my grandma…

Xxxxxx

_Hours Later_

Naruto did not move at all during Hinamori's story. His eyes never wavered away from her, and Hinamori felt as if she was the only person in the world to her new captain as she told her story. When she was done Naruto stayed silent for a moment taking her life in. It was as normal and happy as a shinigami's life could get, except for the Aizen thing.

Hinamori continued looking at Uzumaki-taicho waiting for him to speak while her hand ringed the blanket she was holding.

"Well, how about I start, hm?" said Naruto.

Hinamori nodded eagerly. She wanted to know more about Uzumaki-taicho, maybe she would learn how he knew so much about Aizen-taicho's desires.

So, Naruto told her about his life in the living. How his father was the village leader, how his mother was the vessel of a demon, how they both sacrificed their lives to put the demon inside him (her eyes got really wide for a moment).

Then he told her about the hatred he suffered through in his childhood. How he became a ninja because he wanted to gain the respect of the village. How he had made his own nindo, how his bestfriend had betrayed him and stabed him through the chest.

Finally he told her about the war and how he had died killing his best friend and himself to try to stop a madman's dream.

Then he told her about his life in Soul Society.

"When I came to Soul Society, I did not know what was going on. I was hungry and lost in a forest and suddenly a hollow burst out of the ground, I tried to defend myself but my powers, the ones I had use my whole life suddenly didn't work. You can't imagine how scared I was. I thought I was in hell and one of the demons was going to eat me." Said Naruto, a faraway gaze in his eyes.

"Suddenly a katana appeared in my hands." He patted his zanpakutou. "I reacted by cutting the hollows mask killing it. Suddenly shinigami appeared like ninjas, I was impressed, and they asked me to join the academy….

Xxxxxx

_Years ago…_

_Naruto stood in the forest surrounded by the omnitsukido, the carcass of the snake hollow had not disappeared yet. Out of the ring of the ninja-like shinigami came a man with dark tanned skin, purple hair and eyes. He was a handsome man with a serious expression on his face as he regared the corpse of a hollow with a detective's eye._

_He looked at the shaken Naruto, the blonde had not let go of his zanpakutou, it was still in his hands in an iron grip. But Naruto was injured, a gash on his left shoulder and a bite of his right ankle._

_The captain walked over to Naruto who regarded the man with awe and suspicion in his gaze. "My name is Shihoin Ken'ichi, captain of the second squad of Soul Society. I am impress, you, a new soul, have already manifested a zanpakutou. I would like to invite you to the shinigami academy where you will learn how to handle your powers. Do you agree?"_

_Naruto did not know what the hell the guy was talking about but he found himself nodding all the same._

_Xxxxxx_

_Shinigami Academy_

_Naruto walked through the halls of the shinigami academy, months later after the meeting with Shihoin-taicho. As he walked he listened to the whispers of his peers._

"_That's Uzumaki Naruto, you should have seen him in Kido class yesterday, he performed all of the techniques perfectly and without incantations!"_

"_That's nothing he was faster than sensei during Hoho training and stronger in Hakuda too!"_

"_Wah, Uzumaki-kun is so cute with his blonde hair and blue eyes, and he is so strong too. He moved so gracefully with his sword yesterday, it was beautiful."_

_As he went outside, he wondered if this is how Sasuke felt like in the Shinobi Academy._

Xxxxxx

"They called me prodigy, not knowing how much I hated that word. But that all changed years later after graduation when they found out my zanpakutou did not have a shikai." Said Naruto

"You don't have shikai?" Hinamori said surprised.

Naruto glanced at the clock before turning back to Hinamori.

"No, I don't but it's getting late and that is a story for another time. Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow, okay?"said Naruto, his slitted blue eyes squinting as he gave Hinamori a fox-like grin.

Hinamori nodded and Naruto stoo and left the room, leaving Hinamori to ponder just how strong was her new captain to have that position when his zanpakutou did not have a shikai.

Hinamori stared at the wall, her brown eyes again taking a soulless quality as a thought crossed her mind.

_Aizen-taicho, I'll show you how strong I am are. I will give your strongest desire…you're death!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Xxxxxx

Naruto reached his division quickly, making sure not to be seen by anyone. He needed his privacy after what he had done to Hinamori. Manipulating her like he did. He felt sick with himself; he had always hated bringing out that part of him. It made him feel like Aizen, like Madara had done with Pain.

_**It was necessary Naruto-kun.**_

Naruto closed his eyes as the female voice spoke in his mind and he felt slim arms being wrapped around him. His zapakutou was the best thing that had ever happened to him after he had died and had been with him since he came to Soul Society.

"Yosamu (Cold Night)…)" he whispered. It was part of his zanpakutou's name.

_**Nooo, say my whole name Naruto-kun. Release me; I want to feel your touch on me. I want to fight, I want to destroy, and I know you want it too.**_

_No, not yet. _

_**Awww, please.**_

_No._

_**Sigh, fine. See you later, Naruto-kun. **_

He felt soft lips stroke his own for a second before they disappear.

Naruto sighed, and let the tension in his body flow away. He did not like what he had done to Hinamori, but he knew it was necessary. He had given her a reason to live, a reason to fight, and she will be useful to the war.

He went to his room, put himself in the bed and then did the ritual he had done after every assassination, every seduction, every torture, and every manipulation he had done for the Soul Society. He looked at the ceiling asked for forgiveness and let the tears fall until sleep overtook him.

"_Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me…"_

Xxxxxx

_Naruto stood in front of the targets. His vice-captain and third seat stood beside him. They were in the interrogation room. One of the targets, a middle aged man was bleeding from the stomach where Naruto had sliced him with his zanpakuto. The target was gasping, pale, and looked about ready to die._

_Naruto spoke to the target his voice cold. "If you want to live, then tell me why you invaded the noble house of Kuchiki and tried to kidnap the newborn heir."_

_The target spoke. "P-please heal me first, I don't think I can m-make it." He choked as he coughed blood._

_Naruto regarded him for a second before he nodded. "Retsu." _

_His third seat, a young Unohana Retsu with short black hair and dressed in the omnitsukido uniform, moved forward towards the target. She placed a hand on his stomach and it glowed green and healed. Two minutes later the target was in perfect condition._

"_Now tell us why." Said Naruto_

_The target spoke softly and quickly. "We were planning on kidnapping Kuchiki Byakuya so we could ransom him, our family is very poor, and this was the only way we could think of to get a lot of money in short time."_

_Naruto nodded. "I see. Retsu!"_

_At the mention of her name, Unohana put her hand on the targets forehead, which glowed red for a second. The target twitched before he fell over. Dead. Unohana moved back to stand besides Naruto. He looked at her and nodded. She nodded back, her face inexpressive, but if looked closely a blush could be seen on her cheeks._

_The other two targets, women, cried at the sight of one of them dead. "That was my future husband, you bastards!" _

_Naruto spoke. "We got the information that we needed. Yoruichi, take care of them."_

_Shihoin Yoruichi, was a pretty young girl with short purple hair and gold eyes, with tanned skin. She was also the daughter of his predecessor and would probably take the mantle of captain soon. Naruto had chosen her as his vice-captain because of her skill, charisma, and leadership skills. While Unohana was the same, she was more inclined to healing the fighting, while Yoruichi was not._

_However unlike Unohana, Yoruichi had still not made her first kill and while Naruto wanted to protect that innocence, it was best she lose it now in a safer environment than in a battle field. Where the shock of a first kill might be deadly._

_Yoruichi nodded and stepped forward unsheathing her zanpakutou from behind her back. With a shaking hand, he slashed at their neck. Blood painted the walls._

_Yoruichi lowered her hand, the blade was stained with blood._

_Naruto quickly took her out of the cells, nodding at Unohana, who nodded back knowing she was dismissed._

_Naruto and Yoruichi arrived at his room, where he took her inside. As soon as he closed the door, he felt Yoruichi brake down on his chest. Sobs wracked her body as the tears poured from her eyes to his chest. Naruto hugged her tightly whispering words of comfort to her ears._

"_In the second division," Naruto whispered. "We are the ones to dirty our hands with blood and sin. We are the bad guys in the light side. We don't have true honor like the other squads, but we do it for the good of the people, so they don't have to do what we do, so they can live happily and peacefully. You did great Yoruichi, I know you will make a great captain one day."_

_Yoruichi nodded and hugged him tighter. "Naruto-nii." She whispered._

_Naruto closed his eyes at the feeling the words gave him._

'Forgive Me.'

Xxxxxx

Naruto's eyes snapped open from sleep. He breathed in and out in an attempt to calm his mind.

_That dream…_

That memory was an old one, he wondered where it came from. He got up and went to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He dressed in the shinigami uniform and left his quarter's finding a box outside his door. He opened it to find the white captain's haori. He put it on, feeling oddly nostalgic by wearing the piece of outfit again.

He walked unseen outside of his division when something familiar tingled in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and sensed the reiatsu around Soul Society. One of the things that had made him the best assassin in Soul Society had been his advanced ability at sensing reiatsu.

He sensed the oppressive heat of the Soutaicho at his office, the toxic feeling of the second division's captain, the deadly silk of Unohana's, the bright sharpness of the sixth, the beast-like reiatsu of the seventh, the calm and playful of the Shinsui's, the frostbiting cold of the tenth, the wild monstrous yet restrained of the eleventh, the crazy and modified of the twelve, and the sick and strong of the thirteenth. However, the familiar reiatsu was farther away.

His eyes snapped open when he felt the reiatsu.

_Yoruichi!_

An excited grin came to his face, Yoruichi was here! There were other people around her that he did not know but he didn't care. Taking a step he disappeared heading towards her direction.

Xxxxxx

Shihoin Yoruichi was surrounded by Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uuryu, Yatsutora Chad, and Shiba Kuukaku They were starting breakfast when suddenly,

_BANG!_

Ganju and Kuukaku's body guard entered flying and slamming into the wall. Smoke filled the area and everyone took a battle stance.

"I told you let me through but did you? Nooooo." Everyone was the silhouette of a person behind the smoke, but only Yoruichi froze at the voice she heard.

The smoke cleared and they all saw Uzumaki Naruto walking towards them.

"Hey, Yoruichi, my, has time been kind to you!"

"N-naruto."

"Hai."

Xxxxxx

Everyone sat again, this time Naruto joining them sitting beside Yoruichi.

"So, that's what happened I was really shocked when you suddenly disappeared you know and hurt!" Yoruichi slapped Naruto on the back of his head.

"Mah, mah, is that anyway to treat your elders Yoruichi-chan!" said Naruto.

"Elder? You're only fifty years older than me. Besides you only told me why you disappeared, you haven't told me why they put you in prison?" countered Yoruichi.

Naruto's smile wavered. "That is a long story. You've never seen my Bankai have you?"

"No, you refused to show me every time I asked you." Even after all these years she was curious.

"Well, it has to do with that."

A new voice interjected in the conversation.

"W-wait, you have Bankai too?" exclaimed a shocked Ichigo. In his understanding only the strongest shinigami had Bankai, and yet this ex-prisoner had one too! How strong was he?

Yoruichi answered for Naruto. "Well, he was my captain when I started the second division so of course he has a Bankai, most of the captains do, remember?"

Yoruichi suddenly looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "Now that I think about it, I never saw your shikai either, no matter how hard the fight got."

"Ah, you see the reason for that is that I don't…have a shikai." Naruto finished.

There was a collective "WHAT?" from everyone. Even Kuukaku, who had been twitching to kill the blonde idiot who had broken her wall, as well as her brother's, and bodyguards, noses.

"How can that be, all zanpakutou have a shikai. How come yours doesn't?" asked a shocked Yoruichi.

"Well, it's like this, you see his Ichigo-san's zanpakutou," Naruto nodded at said zanpakutou. "Well, by its unique form I would assume it is already in shikai, right?" he asked Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded. "It's because I have so much reiatsu that my zanpakutou can't be sealed."

With that answer Naruto continued his explanation. "My zanpakutou is like that only in reverse. I have so much reiatsu that my zanpakutou is always sealed and when I do release it, it goes straight to Bankai, got it?"

His answer was a shocked silence.

**Xxxxxx**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It practically wrote it self. In any case concerning the pole I put on my profile concerning what 2 women are going to be paired with Naruto. It will remain for two more chapters before the decision is made. Thank you for reading and wait for the next chapter.**

**VampireNecromancer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Xxxxxxx

"Excuse me; can you explain that to me again?" Yoruichi said, shock clear in her voice.

Naruto gave her a deadpanned look. "I think I said it loud and clear, I'm not going to repeat that again. I find it embarrassing that I can't do shikai."

Uuryu Ishida was shocked, a soul reaper so powerful that he could not release a small portion of his power. What hope could he, who had just lost his power, ever have of defeating a shinigami if they were so powerful that releasing their zanpakutou meant using Bankai. Even if still had his power, he would not be able to defeat him.

Naruto looked at the shocked faces of the people around them. He had not meant to reveal that secret to everyone here, only Yoruichi but it did not matter in any case. From what Yoruichi had told him after seating down, they, except the Quincy, were her students. With that thought came another thought.

Looking around at Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad, he asked, "Hey have you three recovered from you're fights?"

Looking curious, the three nodded.

Naruto grinned. "Then would the three of you mind fighting me, I'd like to see the power of my former pupil's students."

Yoruichi balked at the idea. "No! Naruto, their not that powerful enough to stand against you, I've barely taught them anything. They won't last three minutes with you."

"Hey, I fought Byakuya and won. I'm not weak." Protested Ichigo. How could Yoruichi think he was that weak. Did she not remember how much he trained, how he had attained Bankai. Looking at Naruto with a serious face he nodded. "I'll fight you, right now! Let's go outside."

Chad nodded, he too was going to fight. He was not going to let Ichigo go alone at such a powerful shinigami.

Orihime nodded too. While she did not like fighting, she wanted to help Ichigo and Chad.

"That's great! Let's go, and don't worry I'm not going to injure them much, Yoruichi-chan." Naruto said excitedly. While he knew that these three would not be a big challenge, he had not fought in centuries and was itching to see how Yoruichi's students would do against him.

Soon enough they found themselves outside in a clearing. Naruto stood on one side and the others surrounded him.

"Hajime!"

At that point Ichigo dashed up to Naruto straight on, moving Zangetsu and slashing at Naruto as he got closed. The strike passed and Naruto disappeared. Ichigo heard someone clearing his throat and looked to briefly see Naruto standing on his sword, before a kick in the face sent him flying.

Naruto frowned

_What kind of attack was that, so slow and predictable._

Naruto's eyes widened when he sensed Ichigo appear at his back already in mid-swing. He jumped and back flipped over the blade. He used Ichigo's face as a stepping stone and jumped high making Ichigo slam into the ground.

Ichigo got to his feet quickly but felt a fist punch him in the gut. Spit flew from his mouth and his eyes flickered to see Naruto be the owner of said fist.

_So fast._

Naruto twirled on his foot and kicked Ichigo in the face. Ichigo's body spun and fell to the ground.

Chad ran to Naruto, his arm now black. Naruto waited as the giant came at him. He was quick for his big build but still too slow. The fist that was sent to his face was stopped by Naruto's palm. Naruto slapped the fist with the fingers of the palm that had stopped it. Chad lost his balance as his arm was slapped aside with incredible force. Naruto span while simultaneously crouching and taking a leg out, and knocking Chad of his feet.

As Chad fell to the ground, time seemed to slow down for him as Naruto quickly righted himself up, facing the giant. Naruto brought his leg up and brought it down in a perfect axe kicked to the chest that him just as Chad's back made contact with the ground. A crater formed and smoked filled the area for a second before dispersing showing Naruto standing over a downed Chad.

Naruto eyes sighted an orange light coming right at him and he swatted it like a fly. It imbedded itself in the ground. It was a black and red projectile that Naruto had never seen. He looked at the direction it had come from and found Orihime Inoue as the source. Naruto disappeared and re appeared in front of her pointing her forehead with his index finger.

"You're done." Said Naruto.

Naruto turned to walk back to the house, seeing Ishida's calculating face, Yoruichi's expectant yet concerned, and Kuukaku's indifferent. This however cost him, because something blunt had his back and sent him flying.

Naruto smashed into a wall hard. He looked back and saw Ichigo standing where he had been only this time there was a mask on his face. It looked like a hollow mask, bone white with a grim smile and red marking on the left side of it. His eyes were gold and the sclera was black.

_What, is he a-_

Naruto had no time to finish that thought for Ichigo was standing in front of him a second later his Zangetsu already heading towards him. Naruto rolled and dodged before pivoting back. He looked at the audience, they were still standing there apparently they did not see Ichigo's mask.

Ichigo now dashed toward him, a manic smile on his face. Naruto dodged the strike and punched Ichigo in the face. The fist broke the mask in half. Ichigo froze before his right hand came to his face pulling the mask off him with a shout. He fell to his knees gasping, before looking at Naruto.

He was standing above, his brows were scrunched in a confused face, and he shook his head. "Let's stop here. Why don't we go take a walk, hm?"

Ichigo was still gasping but he nodded hesitantly. He and Naruto had clashed blades and like he always did in a fight, he had heard Naruto's sword. It had been trusting, protective, but there had also been deadliness to it, a darkness, that had called that thing inside of him, the same thing that had shown up in the fight against Byakuya.

Naruto looked back at Yoruichi, she nodded and headed back inside taking Chad with her. Inoue looked at Ichigo concerned, Ichigo nodded at her to go back inside, before standing up beside Naruto. They started walking.

They were silent for a few seconds before Naruto talked. "Ichigo, how did you get your shinigami powers?" he asked.

"Ah, it was Urahara-san. He put me in this big shaft after breaking my chain, and it started deteriorating, It disappeared completely and I began to change to hollow, but I found my zanpakutou and I became a shinigami…that's about it." explained Ichigo.

Naruto nodded, so that's how. If he had started to change into a hollow that meant that it was still somewhere inside that boy.

_**This seems familiar ne, Naruto-kun.**_

Naruto looked at Ichigo and said, "When you get back to the living world, ask Urahara to check you over, from what I know about him he is a pretty smart guy, so he might be able to help you with that thing, okay." He looked at Ichigo directly in the eyes,

Ichigo nodded, not asking what the thing was, he already had an idea of what it was, and he just hoped he was wrong.

Xxxxxx

Unohana Retsu looked over Hinamori with barely concealed amazement. She was better, she looked healthy and while there were some shadows in her eyes, she was in perfect condition to return to duty. On the other hand, Naruto had come by and if she still knew him like she think she did, he was the reason for it.

"Well, Hinamori-fukutaicho you are hereby discharged from the hospital. I hope I don't see you for some time again, so please be careful." Said Unohana.

"Hai, hai. Uzumaki-taicho said he was going to help me become stronger so I could fight Aizen-ta, I mean Aizen." She said. While she believed wholeheartedly what Naruto told her, it would take some time to stop mentioning Aizen's name with respect. 

"I'm glad, you will grow very strong under Uzumaki-taicho's wing he is a very powerful man, you know?" commented Unohana.

Hinamori's eyes grew wide. "Eh, you know Uzumaki-taicho, Unohana-taicho?"

"Hai, he was a very interesting man back then and I suspect he has not changed. Now, that is enough about that why don't you go visit Hitsugaya-taicho, he came to visit you almost every day and was much worried about you." Unohana smiled. She did not want to talk about Uzumaki Naruto, the feeling she had hidden about him, when she served under him and had been thought forgotten had come back with a vengeance at the sight of him, the wild, slit pupils, heavenly blue eyes, the messy, fur-like, gold hair. Her heart had missed a beat and she almost sighed like a fan girl.

Hinamori took her off those thoughts. "I was planning on visiting Shiro-chan anyway, but thanks for telling me Unohana-taicho, bye!" Hinamori left.

Unohana continued smiling and looked outside at the blue sky.

_Uzumaki Naruto…._

Xxxxxx

Naruto walked to the second division with Yoruichi besides him. There was something he needed to do, a thought that had popped into his mind after talking with Ichigo. While he had planned at looking at the data about the shinigami in his division, how could he trust that information. The captain of the division is the one who wrote the data and he did not trust Aizen information.

So, he thought of an idea and he needed Yoruichi's help for it. They walked directly over to the captain's office. Nobody questioned the presence of the new fifth division and captain and the famous goddess of flash Shihoin Yoruichi.

Soi Fon sat behind her desk signing papers and a quick speed, she looked towards the door with a threatening face that lightened when she saw Lady Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama! Welcome, I did not know you would be stop- what are _you_ doing here?" Her tone changed quickly when she saw a grinning Naruto just behind Yoruichi.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth but Yoruichi quickly answered for him.

"Naruto wanted to ask you a favor but since he didn't know you he asked that I introduce you."

Soi Fon looked at Naruto with narrowed, suspicious eyes. This was the man that the Soutaicho said was the best assassin Soul Society ever had. Even better than Yoruichi-sama, and that was a claim Soi Fon did not believe how could this person, who seemed so laid back, an ex-criminal, and not of a noble house be better than her idol. However, Yoruichi obviously wanted her to do this favor for Naruto, otherwise she would not had led him here.

"Very well, I will give you a favor, however, I will only grant you the favor if you give me something first." Said Soi Fon with a serious face.

Yoruichi grinned. "My, my, is my little bee asking Naruto-kun for a date? You're so grown up now, Soi Fon, I feel so proud."

Soi Fon sputtered, a blush now adorning her cheeks. "N-no I wasn't asking him for a date! Besides the person I like, I mean, I admir-"

She was cut off as Naruto laughed. He just could not help it, she was so cute, now that she was acting all shy. Before she had looked attractive with her serious demeanor but now he just had the greatest urge to hug her to death.

Soi Fon glared. "S-shut up! You said you wanted a favor, so ask before I changed my mind." By the end of her sentence she had regained her no-nonsense attitude.

Naruto continued to grin for a second more before his got serious. "It's about my division, as you know I am the new captain of Aizen's old squad. I want to know how good they are but I don't trust that the reports Aizen had written were truthful, so I want to set matches of my squad against yours to evaluate their level. I could do it on my own but this way is much easier. The matches would be among those who are seated versus another shinigami of the same seat. Third seat against third seat, and so on."

Soi Fon nodded, so he wanted to test his new division against his old one. "Very well, but in return I ask that you fight me."

"What?" asked Naruto, eyes wide in surprise.

"I want to see how I compare to the previous captain of this division before Yoruichi-sama." _And to prove that you don't compare to Yoruichi-sama._

"Un, okay, I guess. When do you want to do this?"

"Right now, outside."

Xxxxxx

Naruto and Soi Fon faced each other, Yoruichi standing between them. "The rules of the match are to fight until I call it or one of you is unconscious. There will be no killing, okay?" said Yoruichi, looking at both of them.

Yoruichi raised her hand once again that day. "Hajime!"

The two of them disappeared.

Xxxxxx

Soi Fon hid between the forests, looking at the clearing. She did not see the blonde captain, and could not pinpoint his location either. He was good.

A rustle of leaves made her head turn. She saw nothing and looked forward again. Only to see shuriken head to her face. Soi Fon shunpoed out of the way and dashed to the direction where they came from. Something flickered in her peripheral vision she turned brining an arm up in a block.

A punch hit her arm and Naruto appeared in front of her before disappearing again. The fight continued in the same tune. Flashes of weapons and body flickers, brief contact between the two and a rising tension.

This wasn't a fight. It was a hunt.

Soi Fon was surprised at how good Naruto was, even more impressive was that he had just come out of prison and he was still able to do all this. He must have trained inside that cell, but she had no idea how.

What was even more surprising was the arousal she felt. This man was a true warrior of the shadows, he was quiet, deadly and fast. Much more different than what she had seen of him before. All of this made her very hot in her loins.

Suddenly she disappeared to another part of the clearing where Naruto appeared at the same time. She kicked, he punched and the strikes met.

They broke apart, before dashing to each other again. Punch, dodge, block, kick, they exchanged blows and ran at high speeds. No ordinary shinigami could have seen the deadly danced Soi Fon and Naruto were engaged in.

Naruto flashed stepped and stood above Soi Fon. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro."

Six staffs of light pinned Soi Fon's arms into her body and froze her in place.

Naruto continued, flash stepping in front of Soi Fon. "Hado 31: Shakkaho." A ball of red energy flew from his palm heading towards his target.

He flashed stepped behind her.

"Hado 32: Okasen." Yellow energy flew.

He flashed to her right side.

"Hado 33: Sokaitsui" Blue energy.

All three attacks flew and connected at the same time.

_BOOOOM!_

Naruto looked at the emerging smoke in rising panic.

_Crap! I hope I didn't kill her, I just go to into the fight._

His eyes widened when he felt a crushing reiatsu. _What the hell!_

"Shunko!"

The smoke dispersed showing Soi Fon. She had lost her captain's haori and was standing in her modified omnitsukido uniform. White energy poured off her like steam and she flew to him faster than before.

Naruto barely had time to raise his arms before he was hit. He flew miles before crashing into three trees and stopped. His arms hurt so much he thought they were broken."What the hell was that?"

Soi Fon explained. "Shunko is something that I developed. It is a combination of Hakuda and Kido used at the same time. Believe me when I say that this is deadly. Oh, and don't blink."

Naruto felt a crushing pain in his ribs. Soi Fon had punched him before he knew what had happened.

Soi Fon smirked. "Told ya."

"Oh, you're good, I'm glad my old division has a competent captain." Said Naruto as he got to his feet. His right arm unsheathed his zanpakutou and he pointed the blade towards her.

Blood came from Soi Fon's cheeks. Her eyes widened as she looked to her side. Another Naruto was standing beside her, his zanpakutou dripping with her blood. She looked forward just in time to see what she thought to be the original fade away.

"You were staring at my after-image to long, Fon-chan." Naruto grinned. The nickname was sure to piss her off.

_That was an after image._ Was Soi Fon's first thought, before she registered the nickname. Her eyes narrowed and as snarl emerged from her. "Sting all enemies to death, _Suzumebachi_ (Hornet)."

She drew her zanpakutou and it flashed, wrapping itself in her right arm. The flash vanished to show a stinger on her middle finger in the appearance of a yellow and black stinger. A forearm guard of the same color appeared as well. She slashed at Naruto, he dodged but not before a small cut appeared on his cheek.

A black butterfly tattoo appeared on his cheek. While Naruto could not see the mark, he still felt Soi Fon's reiatsu sticking to his cheek. He raised an eyebrow at Soi Fon and she explained.

"Suzumebachi's ability consist of a poison that sticks to where ever I cut or stabbed leaving a mark like the one on your face. If I cut or stabbed that same place again you will die instantly."

Naruto was surprised and he clapped. "A two-kill hit zanpakutou." He grinned. "If a zanpakutou is supposed to be a reflection of your soul than you must have been born to lead the omnitsukido. I'm glad they have you as the second division captain."

He dashed quickly to her and Soi Fon met him at the middle. She stabbed at his face. Naruto slapped it away with his left hand and striked with his zanpakutou. As the blade of his sword got closer, Soi Fon prepared herself to use Hanki, which would stop and deflect the blade. Therefore it was a surprise when black and white reiatsu poured from the blade a moment before contact and slashed her side, spilling blood.

Naruto kicked her in the face and sent her flying, noticing the pain in his leg after the kick.

Soi Fon stood again and flashed stepped, Naruto doing the same. They appeared at the same place already in mid-swing but stopped when Yoruichi appeared between them.

"Stop, the battle is over, I call it a draw." Said Yoruichi.

Xxxxxxx

"Man, I haven't fought like that in a long time, you were amazing." Praised Naruto to Soi Fon. She tried to ignore the pleased feeling she felt at his words. During the fight, her feelings regarding him had changed. He had proven his skill as an assassin. Any other person besides her and Yoruichi would have lost during the hunting part of the fight.

"Arigato, you were also very good. I was surprised, however, that you did not use your shikai, even after I used mine." She stated.

"Ah, about that." Naruto explained his zanpakutou to her, and she was amazed by the response. Naruto knew he should not tell many people about that, but he liked Soi Fon and Yoruichi trusted her, meaning Naruto could trust her also.

Yoruichi grinned. "Of course I don't expect anything less from my former captain."

Soi Fon choked on her own saliva. Uzumaki Naruto was Yoruichi-sama's captain. Before she could say anything else Naruto extended his hand to her.

"So, I did my part of the bargain is time for yours. Does tomorrow sound good?" said Naruto.

Soi Fon looked at Naruto's hand for a moment before nodding and taking his hand, shaking it.

"Hai."

**Xxxxxxx**

**Done! Hope you like this chapter. About the poll, I am going to close it three days after this chapter so I can start working on the pairings. Also I hope you enjoyed the fight scene and if you have any advice I would like to read them on your reviews. Thank you for reading.**

**VampireNecromancer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Xxxxxxx

The next day after the match Naruto stood in front of his whole division for the first time. Hinamori was by his side looking better, which he was glad for. All his shinigami were standing at attention, their eyes judging him, their distrust was obvious, not that he could blame them.

Naruto spoke clearly, his tone serious and stern. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto I am your new captain. I hope that we are able to work together and return the fifth division to its former glory. Today I have gathered you all here to test you. I do not trust Aizen information and by what I see today, may change the seating arrangements for all the officers."

Hinamori spoke next. "Uzumaki-taicho has made arrangements with the second squad; we will be having a tournament to judge your skills against others of the same rank. Let us show our new captain the strength of the fifth division."

The shinigami roared at Hinamori's words, they were glad that their gentle and strong vice-captain was back on duty.

Xxxxxxx

_Hours Later_

"Well it was better than what I expected. What do you think Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Naruto asked. He looked at Hinamori and found her looking down, her hair shadowing her eyes, and her shoulders slumped and shaking.

"Hinamori?"

"They are so weak." It was a whisper that Naruto almost did not hear. His slitted blue eye locked on her form and did not move. "How can we expect to kill Aizen when our division is so WEAK?" She shouted her last word. She had thought that her division would do great against the second division but she was wrong. Every shinigami in her division almost lost to the other shinigami of the same rank. Maybe Aizen had the right to leave, how could he feel worthy of being powerful when his followers where so weak.

The only person that had done well was her. Uzumaki-taicho had not fought, but she had gone against Omaeda-fukutaicho and had emerged victorious. But that was expectancy not a surprise at all. Omaeda was the weakest and most stupid vice-captain in the Gotei 13.

Her head snapped up when she felt hands on her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes connected to heavenly feral blue. She froze; he looked so calm like when he had talked to her in the hospital. For a moment Hinamori wondered how many faces her new captain had. During the fights he had been so rowdy and encouraging, grinning like a loon as he watched his shinigami fail and win. Now he looked peaceful and unbothered, like a pillar of strength against her unexpected wave of depression.

"Its okay, Hinamori-fukutaicho." Naruto spoke gently. "I understand what you're feeling. You think that just because they are not strong enough to always win against people of the same level. Is that right?"

Hinamori nodded.

"What you need to understand Hinamori-chan, it's that when it comes to the war they are not going to fight in it." Naruto said. Hinamori's sad face took one of confusion. "When the war starts, only the captains and vice-captains will take part in it. The rest of the shinigami will look out for the souls of the Soul Society and fight any hollows that might appear."

Hinamori now understood. "So the only ones that need to be strong to kill Aizen are the captains and the vice-captains, but Uzumaki-taicho, I-I am not strong enough to fight Aizen."

"Well I'm going to train you of course. We have months to train and while you might not get to captain level, you're help will be great to kill Aizen."

"D-do you think so?"

"Hai. Hinamori-chan, you need to remember something important. You must never give up, not even when everything looks pointless. When you make a promise, you must overcome any obstacle that comes your way, and never give up. If you do this, then you will never fail." Naruto told her. His voice calm and strong.

Hinamori nodded. After a second, she blushed as she realized in the position they were. Uzumaki-taicho was standing close to her with his hands on her shoulders drawing her close. Meanwhile she was leaning into him, staring at his eyes. They must have looked like a couple having an intimate moment.

Naruto noticed her blush and grinned widely. "Mah, mah, is Hinamori-fukutaicho embarrassed to be so close to her handsome captain."

"U-uzumaki-taicho!" she cried in embarrassment.

Still chuckling he told her, "Call me Naruto; I don't like being called Uzumaki."

Xxxxxx

Ichigo, Orihime, Uuryu, Chad, Yoruichi, Rukia, Ukitake, Byakuya, and Naruto were by the gates that led to the living world.

Yoruichi hugged Naruto, who returned her embrace. They had not spent as much time together as they wanted, but that was okay, they would visit each other, now that Aizen's plot had been discovered. Yoruichi transformed into her cat form before hopping away to wait by the gates with the others.

Rukia and Ichigo faced each other, now that Ichigo had rescued her, Rukia was staying in the Soul Society and while he would never admit it, Ichigo would miss her, it was her that had given him the strength to fight from the beginning.

"Good bye…Rukia." Said Ichigo.

"Good bye…Ichigo." Said Rukia.

Ichigo turned away to walk towards the gates when-

"WAIT!"

They turned to Naruto who had screamed. He was staring at them with an open mouth and pointing a shaking finger. "What the hell was that? Everything that happen and you're not even going to kiss."

"W-What?" exclaimed Rukia and Ichigo. The other's eyes widened as they heard Naruto's comment.

Ichigo recovered first. "W-why t-the hell would we kiss? We are just friends you idiot!"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't lie. I heard everything that you did. You fought captains, got beat up, gained Bankai, got beat up, and then you got sliced almost in half to save Rukia and you say she's just a friend. What the hell is wrong with you? After everything you did, you should take her in your arms tightly and kiss! Not just say _'good bye, Rukia.'_

Everybody stared at Naruto with wide eyes as he ranted, except for Byakuya who had a twitching eyebrow and his hand was moving towards his zanpakutou, and Yoruichi who was grinning at Naruto's antics.

_I always knew you were a closet romantic, Naruto-nii._

For once Ichigo didn't know how to respond so he did the first thing that came to mind. He punched Naruto in the face. "SHUT UP!"

Rukia was blushing cherry red, she was so embarrassed! Why did this have to happen in front of her brother, she just got in his good graces and why was her mind imagining how Ichigo's lips would feel on her own.

_No, no, no!_

She shook her head to take of her mind out of those thoughts. Ichigo and his friends were entering the gate. He gave one look back, she waved, and he smirked before breaking into a run.

Naruto's voice came from behind her. "You should have told him how you felt."

Rukia looked behind her; he was looking at her seriously. Rukia was curious as to why he cared so much but did not ask. However, she looked back at the gate with a bit of longing. She would miss Ichigo with his handsome yet always scowling face, his loud attitude, and sometimes reckless behavior. She would also miss his caring words and his protective nature. But…

"A relationship between me and Ichigo would not work out. I am a shinigami and he is still human." Said Rukia.

Naruto, however, was not going to let that go so easily. "Sigh, Rukia what you need to understand about people like Ichigo is that while he may live in human life for now, soon is not going to be enough. He is getting comfortable with his shinigami powers, and if I know him just a little bit, I know that he likes it. He has a means to protect everyone he cares about.

He is not going to be able to live without power, and in a couple of years he will decide to live his human life behind. I know this because; I was a bit like him. He would not be able to protect all his precious people if he continues to be human, because human bodies have limitations to the power they can gain. Do not be surprise if he joins the Gotei 13 full time in three or four years."

Rukia thought that over. "It is possible that it may happen but I don't think he has those kinds of feeling for me." She said in a solemn voice.

She was promptly bopped in the head. "Oh please, like I said before that guy recovered his shinigami powers to save you. He broke into the Seireitei, where the most powerful shinigamis live, ready to face any captain to save you. He went to a dangerous Bankai training that could have potentially killed him and then faced your brother in combat. Then he took on Aizen, again just to save you. Believe me when I say, Kurosaki Ichigo has feelings for you."

Rukia was blushing by the end of Naruto's explanation but she refused to give up. "And how are you so sure about this?"

Naruto gave Rukia a look she could not interpret before he spoke. "Because I went through the same thing only in a different situation. When I was young and still alive I fell in love with a girl named Sakura. She was unique and beautiful but she liked a guy named Sauce….

Naruto continued to tell a spellbound Rukia the story of his love life. To Rukia it sounded like that of a movie. The love, the bonding, the betrayal, and then Naruto finished his story. "I went through all that because I loved Sakura, I imagine Ichigo saved you for the exact same reason, he just probably doesn't know it yet."

When he finished, Naruto turned and left, leaving both Rukia and Byakuya with food for thought. Ukitake had left as soon as Ichigo and his friends had entered the gate.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto had planned to go to his division barracks and train a little but the first division vice-captain had found him on his way telling him that his presence was asked for by the Soutaicho. That is how Naruto found himself in front of the old man who stared at him with his beady grey eyes. Naruto was curious of what he wanted.

Yamamoto spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto, I have asked you here today because, while you are now a captain, I wish to evaluate your strength after all these years."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as a smirked crossed his face. "Evaluate my strength? Did you forget who gave you those scars in your forehead old man? I still remember."

"That fight would not have taken place if you had come quietly instead of resisting arrest. If you had done so, we would have imprisoned you in the Muken." Replied the old man.

Naruto chuckled as if recalling a pleasant memory. "Heh, so where are we going to do this evaluation old man?"

"At the top of Sokyoku hill. I expect you there in ten minutes Uzumaki-taicho."

Xxxxxx

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Naruto as he stood in the Sokyoku hill with the Soutaicho facing him. The old man had taken his zanpakutou from its sheath and had taken off the top of his uniform. Naruto however was still in his complete uniform and his zanpakutou was still sheath.

"You will release you're Bankai and I will release my shikai. From there we will begin the battle. There will be no referee, as soon as I witness your power and skill I will stop the match myself. Is it understood?" stated Yamamoto. He knew that while this was only an evaluation he could not let his guard down against Naruto.

"Ready?" Naruto nodded.

"HAJIME!" screamed the Soutaicho followed by, "Reduce all creation to ashes, _Ryujin Jakka!" _

Heat covered the battle field and flames began to appear around the old man. Yamamoto's blade was bathed in writhing fire that begged to burn everything around it. Reiatsu poured like a tsunami and, despite feeling it before, Naruto was impressed by the elder man's power.

Naruto sighed and grasped his blade. As he did so he heard the spirit of his zanpakutou.

"_**Yes! Yes! Finally after so long, unleash our true strength Naruto-kun."**_

Naruto took the zanpakutou out of its sheath and set in front of himself the edge pointing to the old man. Naruto let go of the soul cutter but it stayed in place in mid-air.

"Ban-kai!" Naruto said it in a whisper, but the Soutaicho still heard it.

Black and white reiatsu emerged at a rapid space. It rotated in a beautiful yet frightening pillar of reiatsu around Naruto. Yamamoto eyebrows twitched at the incredible spirit pressure that overcame his own. But that was to be expected, this was the full release of Naruto's power. Now Yamamoto's heat was mixed with coldness and the shadows around the battle field danced unnaturally. Then the pillar of black and white reiatsu dispersed with a violent explosion, and as the cloud of dust slipped away Yamamoto Genryusai saw Naruto.

Naruto's outfit changed completely. His messy blonde had not changed and his blue eyes were still slitted. Naruto now wore a sleeveless black haori over a sleeveless black muscle shirt. A black mask covered the lower part of his face. On his arms he wore white detached sleeves that were hold in place by pieces of gray clothes that were attached to the shoulders of his black haori.

He wore black fitting pants which were tucked in shin-length black boots. On his waist was a black sheathe that contained a black nodachi. The nodachi was held by a white sash. On his right hand another nodachi was held. The hilt was grey, the guard was black and in the shape of a snow flake, and the blade was white.

_**Speak my name Naruto-kun, I want to hear it from your lips again.**_

"_Mugen Yosamu _( Infinite Cold Night)"

**Xxxxxx**

**Chapter done, and bankai revealed. I will put a picture of what I imagined Naruto to look in bankai. Next chapter will be the fight between Naruto and Yamamoto as well as the reason why Naruto was sent to prison will be revealed. The last note I want to say relates to the pairings. I closed the polls and the woman with the highest vote was Harribel. While in the beginning I had said that Naruto would have two women. I will only change it to one, the reason for this being that I feel that I will not be able to write it well and therefore damage the story (I also think that Naruto is a one woman man anyway). So the pairing will be NarutoxHarribel as well as other pairings that will be mentioned later. I hope that the change in pairings do not bother you much. **

**Thank You for reading,**

**VampireNecromancer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Xxxxxx

Yamamoto gazed at Naruto's new form, but mostly at the black nodachi that was sheathed at his waist.

"That sword." Said Yamamoto.

Naruto's left hand touched the grey hilt of the sheathed nodachi. "Yes, this sword, the reason why Soul Society had taken me to the Muken. After all these years you see it again but don't worry old man, like I promised you, I'm not going to use it."

As he said this he remembered that trial.

_Xxxxxx_

_Naruto sat before the Central 46 bound in his chair his zanpakutou in his Bankai state. The two blades one white, the other black. He kept his eyes on them as he heard the voices of his zanpakutou in his head. It was always disconcerting to hear two voices. When his zanpakutou was sealed there was only one, however, fully released brought out two. _

_One of the voices was crying, the winter sword, the white blade. It pleaded him to take her back into his hands, her voice made his heart jerk. The other voice raged against those who dared separate her from her master, the darkness sword, the black blade. It swore to kill anyone until it went back to her owner's hands._

"_Uzumaki Naruto." Called one of the forty-six. "You are here today to explain why one of your swords gives off the reiatsu of a hollow."_

_Naruto gaze was cold as ice. His gaze was serious and did not betray any emotion. "My zanpakutou has always been like that. Ever since the beginning my soul has been exposed to darkness and ice."_

"_That does not explain the evil presence of the sword. No normal soul has that kind of putrid power inside them." Said another person of the counsel._

"_Then let me explain. When I was born, on that night a demon attacked village, wreaking havoc and destruction. That demon had been previously sealed inside of my mother, and it was passed on to me. Because of this demon I was ignored by the village, nobody would help for anything. When I was an adult, people wanted the demon I contained and they used any means to get it. There was a war, in which I fought in I killed the leader of the enemies side but not before he took me with me._

_The next thing I know I wake up in Soul Society with a zanapakutou already in my hands. The spirit of my sword told me, years later, that my soul had actually taken months to arrive to Soul Society. In those months, from my soul emerged the spirit of my zanpakutou and it fought against the demon that had become a hollow and was still inside me. My zanpakutou spirit one but at a price, it consumed the hollow. That is why my Bankai splits into two swords, because the spirit does as well."_

_There was a shift in the air, the counsel was eerie quiet. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for his punishment. He knew that what he had told them had probably made it worse than before. His suspicions were proven correctly and the one who appeared to be the leader of the counsel shouted at him._

"_You monster, you corrupted a zanpakutou!" Apparently he didn't get that it was not his fault. "For this kind of villainous act I punish you to the Muken and you will stay there until for whatever reasons, the Soul Society needs you."_

_The man continued, now ordering the guards. "Take him away! You, over there take the zanpakutou the twelfth division!"_

_Naruto was tugged to his feet and shoved out of the common room, however, before he left he stopped and looked back at the Central 46. His blue slitted eyes taking an ominous gleam. "You are corrupted, one day you are going to piss someone off, the wrong person, and then they will kill you. As I lay in the Muken I will not suffer for I know that your death is certain in the future."_

_He turned back and continued to walk, leaving many nervous counsel men behind not knowing how true the prediction would be._

_Xxxxxx_

To Uzumaki Naruto, it felt good to be in Bankai. It had been a long time since he felt as such full power but more importantly the connection to his companions was back. The zanpakutou's spirit is something that is always with their shinigami, but without the zanpakutou, it is almost impossible to feel them. So when Naruto felt the two spirits inside him, he felt euphoria.

_Mugen Yosamu, we are finally back together completely…._

_**Naruto-kun.**_ Whispered the winter.

_**Master.**_ Purred the darkness.

Naruto focused back to the Sotaicho who was still in a ready position. Naruto glanced at the dancing flames which were almost imperceptibly coming closer to him. Naruto swiped the white blade and a cold wind that was accompanied by frost cut through the flames. Then Naruto appeared by Yamamoto and sliced at his back. The winter blade was intercepted by the fire covered sword. However the flames started to diminish and bits of frost started appearing.

Naruto's eyes stared at the captain-commander's and he smiled, though it only showed by the closing of his eyes. Yamamoto eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him and the cold touch of Naruto's blade behind him. Yamamoto flashed stepped farther away. He looked at his previous position. There were two Naruto's, one with blood on his sword, and the other one standing completely still with his eyes shut. The latter Naruto suddenly dispersed into snow.

Yamamoto felt the blood escape his shoulders. Even though he did not look at it, he knew there was frost in that wound and it would not melt until Naruto's Banaki was sealed. "I had forgotten about that technique…what was its name again?"

"_Fuyu Bushin _(Winter Clone)" muttered Naruto. The winter clone was a use of reiatsu that maintained ice, snow, and wind in the form of a clone that was able to defend, attack, and distract an opponent.

Naruto flickered from view suddenly, appearing in front of the elder man. He swung his zanpakutou horizontally then stabbed at Yamamoto. The soutaicho stepped back to dodge the horizontal swing and blocked the stab with Ryujin Jakka. They struggled with each other, Naruto holding his blade with one hand, while the soutaicho used two.

Naruto flashed stepped a distance away, swung his zanpakutou while whispering words Yamamoto could not hear. From the white blade came a barrage of crystal dust. Yamamoto dodge and turned striking at the Naruto that appeared behind him only to feel a blade cut deeply into the other shoulder. The old man turned and slashed only to see nothing behind him. This time a cut appeared a on his arm. Yamamoto snarled and unleashed a typhoon of flames that surrounded him. The flames disappeared showing Naruto miles away. The blond was signed; smoke coming from his front and the right white detached sleeve was burnt but still intact.

Naruto was still smirking at him, though the old man could not see it, he could sense it and the old man's gaze went to the white blade as it twitched at the old man's blood stained the floor. "_Koori Squish Shankar _(Ice crystal Mirage) is mainly an illusionary technique. The crystal dusts I unleash are used to reflect light and make you see whatever I wish for your eyes to witness."

Then Naruto's eyes turned cold. "I'm stronger than you Yamamoto-soutaicho, so it would be best if you yield."

Yamamoto did not waver. "Don't get cocky brat, I still have not used _my_ Bankai."

"And you forget that I still have one sword sheathed, old man."

"That sword is only allowed to be used against Aizen, that was our agreement and you have never witnessed my Bankai."

Naruto stayed silent for a minute. "Very well, you may have a point but I want to finish this match, so I'm going to take this to a whole other level. Make sure you don't die old man." Naruto's reiatsu flared and the temperature dropped.

Ice started to surround Yamamoto more and more. Taking shape of mirrors. Suddenly the old man found himself in a dome of Ice mirrors. Naruto walked towards one and entered it. Millions of Naruto's appeared then, reflected in the mirrors. Yamamoto was amazed he had never seen this technique before.

Naruto spoke. "This is a tribute to the person who taught me the real reason of why I should fight. _Makyo Hyosho _(Demonic Ice Mirrors).

Yamamoto gripped Ryujin Jakka harder but before he could do anything thousands of shallow cuts appeared on his body. Yamamoto gasped; he had not seen any movement at all. He felt another cut appear on his chest and slashed in that direction, he only cut air.

"It's pointless; this technique is tiring for me. But against one or two opponents it is the most deadly technique of my winter blade. You have no chance of catching me." Naruto said. There was no emotion in his voice.

Yamamoto swung his zanpakutou and unleashed fire towards the mirrors. For half a second the ice seemed to start melting but it was not to be it was still frozen solid. "Pointless." Commented Naruto.

"_Taimatsu _(Torch)." Growled the soutaicho. A fire greater than before came from the blaze. The ice started melting, but before they vanished completely, several more slashes appeared on his body.

Finally the fire dispersed and the ice mirrors were now puddling in the ground. Naruto looked at the battle ground. The Sokyoku hill was burned, wet, and the temperature shifted from hot to cold constantly. Naruto's right arm trembled. His clothes had burned away, leaving him in shorts that reached his knees, no shirt or sleeves. The mask was still intact but badly singed. His body had burns all over and he was gasping.

_That took too much energy; it has been a while since I've used Bankai anyway._

He was pleased though that the old man was in a worse condition. Yamamoto had thousands of cuts more shallow than deep-Naruto didn't want to kill him-that ran over his body from his legs to his shoulders. If Naruto had been an assassin on a mission, he would have just lopped his head off. All the cuts had melting frosts on it.

Naruto's knees shook but he maintained his posture and looked at Yamamoto's eyes. The soutaicho stared right back. Just before they were about to dashed towards each other a stern voice spoke.

"Enough!"

They looked at the direction the voice had come from. Shunsui, Ukitakie, and Unohana were standing there. They had come quickly after feeling the amount of reiatsu emerged on the Sokyoku hill. They had spoken to the other captain's and had convinced them to stay behind.

Unohana, who was the one to stop the match, continued. "You are both injured. I can guess that this was an evaluation and I believe that you, Soutaicho-dono, have the knowledge you needed. Now, you will both come to the fourth division with me, so that I can take care of your wounds. Is that clear?"

The last question had been spoken sweetly, but a chill went over both men's spine. Naruto showed it more that the soutaicho. Both men nodded and sealed their zanpakutou. Naruto regained his shinigami uniform and haori.

They started walking to the fourth division with Unohana behind them.

"Mah, that Naruto always makes things interesting eh?" said Shunsui.

A small smile slipped unto Ukitake's face. "Ah."

Xxxxxxx

_That night…._

After arriving to the fourth division, Unohana had assigned Yamamoto and Naruto their rooms and healed their rooms; she had commanded them to stay the night. Naruto took his zanpakutou, which Unohana had so graciously left in his room and put it on his lap. Naruto took the jinzen position and Went to his inner world.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the world inside of him. When he was alive and the kyuubi was sealed inside him, the place had taken the form of a maze with the kyuubi's jail and the center of it. After he had died and his zanpakutou had absorbed the hollow kyuubi, the place had changed.

Now his inner world appeared as a forest in the night. There was a constant cold breeze that did not affect Naruto, the trees were black and had no leaves. The sky was black with no moon or starts and the light came from the infinite snow that fell and accumulated in the ground.

He looked at a tree were two forms stood. Naruto recognized them as the spirits of the winter and darkness blade of his Bankai. But he was confused, weren't they supposed to be united back again now that he had sealed up his Bankai?

The two figures had started moving towards him and he, as he always did when he saw them, admired their beauty.

The winter spirit looked like a female version of Haku. She had pale, silky skin, black velvet hair, and the face that would make an angel jealous. Her body was slim, athletic. Her chest was moderate size and she stood at 5'4. She wore a simple white kimono. The only difference was her eyes, which were the color of mercury.

The darkness spirit was just as beautiful, but somewhat unsettling. The reason for this is because she looked just like his mother, Uzumaki Kushina. With dark, long and beautiful red hair and a healthy skin tone. She had a beautiful body-which made Naruto uncomfortable-she wore a black cloak that stopped med thigh, with no sleeves. Her arms were covered by detached black sleeves. Her eyes were completely black, sclera, pupil, and iris.

Naruto suspected she had taken this form, because she knew it would bother him. While the spirit obeyed his complete command, it was still a dark spirit.

Both spirits reached him at the same time and before Naruto could say anything, Winter hugged him and burrowed her face in his chest. Naruto opened his mouth to speak when he felt Darkness turn his head and kiss him on the lips.

He mentally cringed but let it happen. Darkness had chosen to look like his mother to make him as uncomfortable as he could be. It was the only way she had found to torture him. Soon Winter's lips replaced Darkness's and he felt better.

As soon as they separated Naruto had to ask. "How are you two still here, I thought you were only separated when I am in Bankai."

Before they could answer him, however, they both glowed and disappeared. In their place was a younger lady that looked to be 15 years old when the others had looked to be in their early to mid twenty's.

"Yosamu." Naruto called her. The younger girl smiled and without missing a beat answered his question. "The reason they were still there is because they can stay separated for at least thirty minutes after Bankai if you did not use your full power in battle."

"Huh, learn something new every day." He muttered. "Well, I wanted to get reacquainted now that we have the chance, what do you say Yosamu?"

"I would love to!" she chirped happily

Xxxxxx

Tia Harribel stood outside her quarters looking at the fake sunny sky while her fraccion argued behind her. Aizen-sama had returned to Hueco Mundo to stay this time. Meaning the war was approaching. She wondered what kind of people she would fight.

She also worried, mostly about her fraccion. They were competent if not a rowdy bunch, but they were good people. No matter how much they acted, they cared about each other. She cared for them also. However she knew that the shinigami she would face were going to be powerful and she worried that they might not be strong enough to stand against them. But she would protect them, even if it meant sacrificing herself for them.

**Xxxxxx**

**Hope you like the chapter and the fight between Naruto and the Soutaicho. However, there are more things to come. Review and tell me what you think and hold on for the next update, which should be either on the weekend or next week.**

**Thank You for reading.**

**VampireNecromancer**


End file.
